A motorized driving device comprises an electromechanical actuator for a movable element for closing, concealing or providing sun protection such as a shutter, door, gate, blind, or any other equivalent material, hereinafter referred to as a screen.
Document FR 2,610,668 A1 is already known, and describes a motorized driving device for a closure or sun protection home automation installation comprising an electromechanical actuator, an electronic control unit and an autonomous power supply device. The autonomous power supply device comprises a battery and a photovoltaic cell. The electromechanical actuator is electrically connected to the autonomous power supply device. The electronic control unit comprises a wireless control order receiving module.
The electronic control unit is configured to detect information sent via a power line connecting the photovoltaic cell to the electromechanical actuator using a switch positioned on the power line, as well as using elements for detecting variations of the voltage on the power supply line.
Such a motorized driving device also comprises a control point, in particular a remote control. The motorized driving device is controlled by the control point using a wireless command. The control point comprises at least one selection element.
The motorized driving device is configured to operate in a control mode and in a configuration mode. In the control mode, the control order receiving module of the electronic control unit can be placed in a standby state.
Prior to a step for pairing the control point with the electronic control unit of the motorized driving device, a step for entering the configuration mode of the motorized driving device is implemented.
The entry in the configuration mode of the motorized driving device may be implemented by pressing on a programming selection element of the control point or by simultaneous pressing on two selection elements of the control point, the two selection elements of the control point being the raising and lowering keys of a screen of the closure or sun-protection home automation installation.
However, this motorized driving device has the drawback of adding an electronic control board to the autonomous power supply device including the switch positioned on the power supply line connecting the photovoltaic cell to the electromechanical actuator to inhibit the operation of the wireless control order receiving module, so as to limit the electricity consumption by the electronic control device and prevent draining the battery, between the assembly moment of the motorized driving device in the plant and the commissioning moment of the motorized driving device in the closure or sun-protection home automation installation.
Thus, the addition of this electronic control board including the switch creates an excess cost on the motorized driving device.
Furthermore, the use of such a switch positioned on the power supply line connecting the photovoltaic cell to the electromechanical actuator requires being able to access the latter, following the assembly of the motorized driving device, in particular in a box of the closure or sun-protection home automation installation.
Furthermore, the wireless control order receiving module of the electronic control unit of the motorized driving device may only be placed in a standby state when the control mode of the motorized driving device is active, and in an inhibiting state when the configuration mode of the motorized driving device is active.